


Strum

by breathlix (etherealixie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan and Felix are brother, Chan and Woojin are friends, Friends to Lovers, Guitar player Woojin, M/M, felix is whipped, i guess??, soft, soft felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealixie/pseuds/breathlix
Summary: His eyes twinkled, “you like guitars?”“Only when they’re being played by you”





	Strum

**Author's Note:**

> <3

Winter _could be felt in the air proving that fall was nearing its end and turning into a new season_

_A cold gust of wind hit Felix's nose before he shielded it with the blue scarf  his brother covered his neck with when he was about to leave the house_

_"I don't understand why you won't let me drive you to where you're going," he brother said for the fifth time that night with "I already know" whispered under his breath, but still loud enough for his brother to hear_

_The younger didn't do anything except feel his face start to burn_

_Felix watched as his brother ran into his room and come out with a scarf he bought the other day claiming that it was for “emergencies”_

_"Chan," Felix whined when the oldest started to wrap the material around his neck snugly_  
  
_He got a slap on the arm after he tried to wiggle away from the boy_  
_"If you're not going to let me take you at least let me dress you as warm as I can"_

_Felix pouted and stayed silent as Chan treated him like a little child_

_But as Felix walked underneath the night sky he found himself wishing he would've let chan drive him, no matter how embarrassed he would have been, instead of walking twenty minutes away from his house_

_The sound of his teeth clattering and the occasional sound of a car passing by took over the silence of the empty street_

_A buzzing from his pocket startled him and he let out a small laugh when he saw that his brother sent him a message_

_**Text me if you need a ride home** _  
_**Also tell him I said hi** _

_He rolled his eyes without responding and glanced at the time_  
_**10:08 PM** _  
_He sighed in relief and picked up his pace_  
_"There's still time before he starts"_

 _He passed by closed stores, bringing his jacket tighter around his body every time he shivered_  
  
_Five minutes went by and then Felix saw it_

_The place was called sway as the sign with bright lights said_

_He walked into the dimly lit café and took off his scarf hanging it on the coat rack along with his jacket_

_The place was surprisingly packed despite the lack of people he saw while walking there_  
_But as more people started to trickle in once he sat at on a stool at the coffee bar he realized that they all might be there for the same reason as him_

_"Please give a big warm welcome to Kim Woojin!" a barista of the cafe announced on the small stage set up infront of the tables_

_Felix clapped along with the rest of the customers with a grin lighting up his face_

_A tall dark haired boy (whom had strands of hair sticking out from beneath his baseball cap) walked to the microphone with a guitar held to his side and politely waved to the crowd before sitting on the stool behind him_

_He did a mic check asking if they could hear him and did a few practice strums on his guitar, smiling when the audience clapped in anticipation_  
_He glowed under the lights from above him and Felix's breath hitched as their eyes locked for a couple seconds_  
_Woojin nodded at him_

_He said the title of the song he was going to sing and started his performance_

_Felix thought it was silly how no matter how many times he heard the others voice, he would always be left breathless_

_Felix felt like he was getting deeper and deeper into a trance as Woojin played one song after another_  
_The strumming of the guitar came to a stop and the freckled boy snapped out of it_

_“I think it’s time for a break,” Woojin said into the microphone and leaned his guitar by the steps of the stage_

_The crowd filled the café with sad “aws” in response and Woojin laughed before saying he’ll be back in five minutes_

_Felix looked down at his untouched hot chocolate and frowned to himself when he took a sip of the cold liquid_

_An amused voice interrupted his sadness over the beverage, “something wrong with your drink?”_

_Felix flinched in surprise and looked at the boy sitting next to him_  
_He laughed lightly, “it’s just a little cold”_

 _Woojin hummed and asked if he wanted a new one_  
_Felix shook his head but Woojin didn’t pay attention, already asking an employee to bring them two hot chocolates_

_“Thank you,” he whispered once they got their drinks and Woojin nodded_

_Felix cleared his throat and tapped his fingers on both sides of the yellow mug_  
_“You’re doing good tonight”_

_“Thank you,” Woojin said as he put his warm hand on Felix’s shoulder_

_Felix thought about the performance and looked down at his hot chocolate shyly_  
_“You play guitar really well”_

 _He heard a shift next to him and lifted his head to see the boy with his elbow on the counter and his head rested against the palm of his hand_  
_“Yeah?”_

_Felix nodded_

_His eyes twinkled, “you like guitars?”_

_The younger looked back down at his mug and watched how the whipped cream melt and mix in with the hot drink_  
_He closed his eyes feeling shy all of the sudden_  
_“Only when they’re being played by you,” he whispered_

 _Woojin looked at the boy in fondness and lifted the others chin with his index finger_  
_“I could give you some lessons if you want”_

 _Felix opened his wide eyes_  
_“Really?”_

_Woojin nodded_

_“O-ok,” he stuttered, “that would be nice”_

_Woojin pulled out his phone and looked at the time_  
_“I should probably go back and play another song,” he said while readjusting his cap and getting up from the stool_  
_He walked a couple steps away before turn around to look at the blonde haired boy_  
_“Do you need a ride home?”_

_“You don’t have to i-”_

_Woojin waved his hand, “meet me here after I’m done”_

_“Ok” Felix said before shooting him a thumbs up, “good luck!”_

_He shook his head with a small smile on his lips then went back onto the stage with his guitar in hand_

_“Hey guys,” he spoke to the audience but kept his eyes locked with Felix’s “this next song is called lost stars”_

_It was a song he heard Woojin play many times when he snuck into his “jam sessions” with Chan_

  
_Woojin flashed a smile that made his teeth visible then opened his mouth while his fingers danced on the strings of the instrument he had strapped on his chest_

_The tips of Felix’s ears turned red and he was left speechless all over again_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing woolix so it lowkey sucked but I hope that one of y’all enjoyed it <33  
> (Also as you can tell I’m a guitarist Woojin enthusiast)  
> [not proof read so sorry bout the typos]


End file.
